The Goblet of Fire (revamped)
by Exsoldiercl
Summary: A retelling of the Goblet of Fire from an OC perspective. With a re-worked Tri-Wizard Tournament, action, suspense and romance await, as the competitors of the Tri-Wizard tournament try to win the trophy and the prestige. Please read and review. All constructive reviews are appreciated :)


_Authors Note: I don't own Harry Potter or any of that stuff, I am however dedicating this story to the love of my life. I love you baby, this is for you._

**Chapter 1: Arrival at Hogwarts**

Nathan stepped off of the Hogwarts train for what he expected to be another uneventful year at Hogwarts. He definitely loved being at the school, and he had a close knit group of friends that he would do anything for. He just always seemed bored at school no matter what happened. Not that there didn't seem to always be things going on at the school. That Harry Potter kid had always seemed to have things going on around him.

Nathan was in his final year at Hogwarts and was looking forward to pursuing a career when he left. Nathan stood about 5'10. With short black hair, and brown eyes. He wore glasses similar to those of the famous Harry Potter, although Nathan's frames were smaller and not as round. He had a decent athletic build as he liked to exercise a lot in his spare time to keep him in shape for Quidditch. He was one of Ravenclaws Beaters along with one of his closest friends Scott.

Scott stepped off the train and yawned loudly. "So we're finally here." Scott said to Nathan, "Good, I thought that train ride would never end." Scott was slightly taller then Nathan with a more husky frame. He had brown hair that he liked to keep spiked up with green eyes, that girls seemed to die for. Nathan and Scott had been friends since their first year at Hogwarts because they tended to agree on just about everything. Their personalities were almost exactly alike and this helped them develop an extremely close friendship early on.

Nathan looked at Scott yawn and shrugged nonchalantly. "Train ride was as long as it always is." He stepped forward a few paces and then turned around to watch the other students exit the train. He first saw Harry Potter and his group of friends exit the train and chuckled. "I wonder what sort of trouble that kid is gonna start this year." he thought to himself. He then saw another girl step off of the train. A girl who had caught Nathans eye seven years ago, but he had never worked up the nerve to tell her how he felt.

Savannah walked off the train and noticed Nathan look at her and she gave a wide smile and waved at him. She started to move past the crowd towards him to say hello. She had long red hair that went down just past her shoulders ,brown eyes, and she stood about 8 inches shorter then Nathan. She had a small frame that matched her body perfectly and a fun bubbly personality.

"What's up buttercup!" She exclaimed to Nathan upon reaching him and gave him a hug. Nathan returned the hug with butterflies in his stomach. If only this girl knew exactly how he felt about her. The feelings he had harbored for her for so long. "It's good to see you again Savannah, how was your holiday?" he asked. "Boring," she sighed rolling her eyes. "Just spent time with the family, didn't go on an actual vacation, YET AGAIN!" She finished annoyed. Nathan chuckled and replied, "Well don't worry my family and I didn't go anywhere either, perhaps when we finish this year we can go on vacation together? Seeing as you've never been on a proper one." Savannah jumped in delight at the idea of this. She clapped her hands together and said "Really Nathan? You'd do that for me? You rock! You're such a good friend!" She gave him another hug and then waved goodbye as she went to join her other friends on the carriages leading up to the castle.

Nathan stood by and waited for Scott to round up everyone into the carriages, seeing as that was Scott's duty as a prefect and then finally got into a carriage with him to head to the castle. "So I saw you talking to Savannah." Scott said to Nathan, "Did you tell her how you feel yet?" Nathan sighed "No... I haven't gotten around to that yet."

"Well you might want to hurry, we've only got one more year left of school and then who knows where she will go. Besides you don't want some other guy to snatch her up before then do you?"

"Of course not!" Nathan exclaimed, "I'm just waiting for the right time alright? It wasn't right tonight... I'll tell her soon enough."

"Well just think man, we graduate this year! Class of 1994! Can't wait to start my real life man."

"Yeah... sounds fun." Nathan sighed and looked out the window. Truth was he wasn't ready to leave Hogwarts, he loved it here. He knew the time was drawing closer though and he had to prepare. "Oh well," Nathan said at last. "It's our last year at Hogwarts, not like they can come up with anything to crazy for us to do right? Cheers to the class of 94!" Nathan and Scott cheered together, not knowing what exactly they were going to be heading into this year at Hogwarts.


End file.
